Of Winds and Rocks and Mountain Tops
by Jaeeton
Summary: Short 1sentence challenge prompts based on Taang ship, with everything from friendship to romance.


Hi all, this is my first work of fanfiction ever, so reviews are definitely welcome. Prompts taken form the 1sentence community on LJ. Taang pairing, with Zutara if ya squint right. Enjoy!

Diclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did why the heck would I be writing fanfiction for it?

**Of Winds and Rocks and Mountain Tops**

**1: Comfort**

Toph has never been good at comforting people but when she tells Aang to stop watering the rocks because that's not going to make them grow his sobs turn to chuckles and she figures that she must be doing something right.

**2: Kiss**

Their first kiss was an accident, when Aang went to give her a peck on the cheek for her birthday, but some noise (she forgets what it was now) caused her to turn her head towards him just in time for his lips to catch hers, while their second kiss that came barely a heartbeat later was more deliberate on both accounts.

**3: Soft**

He guesses that it's because she's an Earthbender, because she's always been so tough, and hard, he guesses that's why he never expected her hair to feel this soft.

**4: Pain**

The pain from the burns on her feet is nothing compared to the pain of not being able to see properly, the pain of truly being helpless, but she'll make the Firebender pay and then she'll forget about it and move on, and Aang can't help but admire her capacity to forgive.

**5: Potatoes**

While she can't say that potatoes are her favourite vegetable, listening to their newest companion try to teach Aang how to roast them in his hands without burning himself was definitely some quality entertainment.

**6: Rain**

Toph hates the rain, because when it rains the hard earth turns to mud and the vibrations from all the raindrops hitting the ground get all mixed up and she can't concentrate (_because it couldn't _possibly_ have anything to do with the fact that Twinkletoes is coated in mud and she can practically see his bare chest)._

**7: Chocolate**

The first time that Aang and Toph really decided that Zuko could be trusted was when he snuck them both some chocolate from his supplies despite Katara's strict warning that he'd better not give them any just before dinner.

**8: Happiness**

When the Lady Toph Bei Fong comes home from the war with her friends, and to her parents' surprise a new big brother and uncle, they realize that this is the first time they have ever seen their little girl truly happy.

**9: Telephone**

As far as he's concerned, when you have to be away from your friends, your adopted family, for "official Avatar duties" for months on end, the messenger hawks can never fly fast enough.

**10: Ears**

"Hey Twinkletoes, if you have such big ears then why is it you never hear Sparky yelling at you to get up for dawn meditation? Coz the rest of us all hear him just fine."

**11: Name**

"I think it's about time we gave Toph a nickname, how do you feel about," WHAM Unfortunately for Toph the boulder that she slammed into his stomach wasn't nearly enough to wipe the huge grin off of Aang's face or to put him off of his new mission.

**12: Sensual**

After the war the girls all decide that it's time they really learned how to dance (well Katara and Suki decide, and Toph just gets dragged into it) and as they display their new skills for the boys, Aang is surprised at just how much older Toph looks when her hips move like that.

**13: Death**

They both know about death, they've seen more than their fair share of it during this war, but as they watch the young boy trying to be brave so that the rest of their group won't realize how afraid he is to die, their hearts break all the more because no one should have to die that young.

**14: Sex**

When the older members of the group decide to take Aang and Toph off in separate directions for "The Talk", the boys are surprised at just how little Aang knows (_Guys, I'm a monk!_), while Katara is surprised at just how much Toph already knows (_I can feel vibrations Katara, remember?_).

**15: Touch**

And it's of his hand taking hold of hers and the sound of his voice saying, "It'll be okay Toph, I promise," that give her more comfort than any amount of hugs from the Sugar Queen ever could.

**16: Weakness**

He never expected her greatest weakness to be the fact that she is still, despite being the best earthbender in the world, a blind 12 year old girl, so of course she couldn't see that branch that Sokka just let spring back into place, leaving a red welt right across her nose.

**17: Tears**

The only time he's _ever_ seen her cry was when her parents refused to listen to her, and the more he gets to know her, the more he realises how tough she is, the more he hates them for it.

**18: Speed**

She knows that he can run faster than she'll ever be able to move, but she trusts him enough to know that he'll never leave her behind.

**19: Wind**

It takes her awhile to notice that the breeze gently blowing past her, making her bangs swing and tickle her nose, is in fact not natural at all, which explains why Twinkletoes is practically buzzing from trying not to laugh.

**20: Freedom**

He always though that freedom was what he had when it was just him and his bending, riding his glider high up in the sky, but as he watches her relax into their little family, where she is allowed to just be herself for the first time ever, he realises that it is something entirely different.

**21: Life**

Sometimes she misses the time when all they had to worry about was stopping the end of the world because at least that was simple and straightforward, not like all these ridiculously complicated life issues.

**22: Jealousy**

He sees her blush _again _just because Sokka is laughing at her joke, and the sick feeling in his stomach confuses him.

**23: Hands**

Now that they're older his hands are much larger than hers, so much larger than they were that morning during the war when they had all stood holding hands looking out towards the sea, but they still give her as much comfort as they did all those years ago every time they hold hers.

**24: Taste**

She tastes like dirt and salt and something he can't quite remember because he has _far _more important things to focus on at the moment, but when he wakes up the next morning the first thing he thinks of is moon peaches and he starts the day with a smile.

**25: Devotion**

Sometimes she is glad that she can't see the devotion in his eyes when he's with Katara, because hearing it in his voice is more than enough to make her envious of the other girl, because no one has ever talked to her like that.

**26: Forever**

He thinks about having to be the Avatar forever, and forever seems like such a very long time, but then he thinks about being with _her_ forever, and suddenly it doesn't seem like nearly long enough.

**27: Blood**

The problem with being blind is that she can't tell what that wetness is until Aang sees it and asks what happened, yelling to Katara that she's hurt, and Katara quickly takes her off to have a "girly chat".

**28: Sickness**

She's never seen him get sick before, but it makes her wonder if all airbenders used to shoot ten feet in the air when they caught a cold, or if that's just Twinkletoes.

**29: Melody**

It's only after the war, when Iroh proposes that they hold their own private music night to celebrate being alive that any of them discover that Toph can sing, and more of a shock, that she can sing well.

**30: Star**

One time he asked her what she would like to see if she could see like everybody else, and somehow he wasn't surprised when she answered without hesitation, the stars of course.

**31: Home**

He used to think that the Southern Air Temple would always be his only home, it wasn't until years later that he learned that home isn't always a place, sometimes it's a person, and as long as she was with him he would always be home.

**32: Confusion**

He knows he doesn't like her THAT way, because he's in love with Katara, so why doesn't it matter that Katara's dancing with Zuko instead of him, as long as he's dancing with Toph?

**33: Fear**

It is during the final confrontation between Aang and Ozai that Toph becomes truly scared because suddenly there is a huge explosion and she can't feel either of them anymore and it's only then that she realizes that Twinkletoes, _her _Twinkletoes, might actually die, and for the two seconds before his feet hit the ground again, she is terrified.

**34: Lightning**

Azula doesn't scare Toph, but the lightning she can throw from her finger does, because Toph has felt the power behind lightning strikes, and no human being should be able to control that much power, especially a psychopath.

**35: Bonds**

He wants to believe that friendships can last more than one lifetime, because he doesn't want to go on forever and never see her again, while she wants to believe it because now that she has friends she never wants to be alone again.

**36: Market**

He loves going to the market for the sights and the smells and the people, she loves going because when he's that excited she can almost see the colours he's describing to her.

**37: Technology**

At first all the fancy metal gadgets from the Fire Nation made her nervous, because they were _different_ and uncontrollable and she couldn't see them properly, but then she learned to bend metal and they weren't so scary anymore.

**38: Gift**

As the Avatar, he received many grand and expensive presents for his 16th birthday, but his favourite was the small statue of a mother moose-lion and her cub, because it reminded him of the first time he thought that maybe he just might get this whole earthbending thing after all.

**39: Smile**

To her his smile is that tone of voice that tells her that he is as insanely happy with some trivial thing as only Aang can be.

**40: Innocence**

Together they are the Avatar and the strongest Earthbender in the world, but they are still children and when they start giggling together over some thing or another, their companions are reminded that they're not that much older themselves, and it makes them wonder when they forgot that particular fact.

**41: Completion**

He doesn't consider his task complete until he is surrounded by his friends, safe and sound, and the body of the dead Fire Lord has been burned to ashes.

**42: Clouds**

Toph never really thought about clouds until they were flying on Appa and the only warning she had of oncoming clouds was Aang's whoop of delight and the exasperated groans of the two siblings next to her before she was drenched.

**43: Sky**

As he tries to explain to the blind girl just exactly what the sky _is_ he comes to the realization that he actually has no idea, but he'll keep trying just because she seems to be enjoying his efforts.

**44: Heaven**

As she lies in the grass with Aang tickling her sides until she's laughing so hard her face hurts, she thinks that if heaven doesn't feel something like this, then heaven is definitely overrated.

**45: Hell**

In one of his darker moods he thinks that being the Avatar is kind of like being stuck in hell, because he'll never be finished with the world, he'll never be able to leave all its problems behind and just _rest_.

**46: Sun**

She might not be able to see the sun, but she loves the feel of it on her skin, and he just likes to watch her lie back on the ground and smile because she finally looks her age, not like how they've all looked since the invasion, too old and too worried.

**47: Moon**

Toph likes the night because it's the time when she can actually see _better_ than everybody else, and Aang just likes to sit with her so he can watch the way the moon reflects in her eyes.

**48: Waves**

She stand in the shallows at the edge of the sea with the ends of the waves lapping at her feet, and tries to feel as far out as she can to find more land that is not submerged, but it feels like the sea just goes on forever.

**49: Hair**

He's never seen her with her hair down before, but then he's never accidentally walked in on her having a bath before either.

**50: Supernova**

In the brief limbo between dying as Aang and being reborn as someone else, he remembers that they have always been together, and they will always find each other, and the parents of the new avatar wonder at the fact that their child is born smiling.

Please review!! All feedback welcome. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
